Shinji, the Last Alchemist
by false existance13
Summary: It's amazing how one person can change another's life so much. FMA manga/NGE crossover.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own NGE or FMA. The only way I could would be if God was like the one in Bruce Almighty and even then the chances are low.

Chapter 1

An old man sat in a dim room, scribbling things down in a beaten up journal as he sat at his desk. Once in a while he would flick his long blond hair, which he kept braided, over his shoulder since his fast pace kept it from staying there. He had the looks of someone of great age and knowledge, but his golden eyes had a fire in them that shone of youth. He sat like this, writing away, until there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said in a deep, yet tired, voice.

The door opened, casting daylight into the room. One could see many selves of books, most of the books on them looking to be almost as old as their owner, lining the walls of the small, one room house. There was also a couch with a pillow and blanket on it, a chest with several boots and shoes placed on it, a dresser that had a pair of socks hanging out one of the drawers, and last, the desk the old man was sitting at.

"Good morning, Elric-sensei!" greeted a boy, about the age of 10. He had short short, black hair and was somewhat scrawny for his age. He closed the door behind himself and walked up to the old man.

"I told you before Ikari-kun, you don't have to use my last name, just Ed is fine." replied Ed as he got up from his seat and cleared off the couch for Shinji to sit on.

"Then you have to call me just Shinji." He plopped down on the couch and waited for Ed to sit down.

Ed folded the blanket up and set it on top of his dresser before joining Shinji, sighing as he did so. "So, what did you come by for this early in the morning?" Shiji looked as though he was about to say something when his eyes wet wide and he shot up and ran out the door. Ed raised an eyebrow and was about to go back to his desk when Shinji came back. He held up a small cardboard box in front of Ed.

"Happy Birthday, Elri-I mean Ed-sensei!" he said with a smile. Ed looked down at the boy before smiling and took the box, thanking the boy as he did so. Ed opened it to see a cake, iced with white icing and written in red were the English words 'Happy 112th Birthday Mr. Elric'

"Thank you Shinji-kun and I have to say, you're writing in English a lot better. I like how you remembered to add a th after 112." he said with a smile, patting Shinji on the head.

Shinji nodded and grinned, pleased with himself. "It's thanks to your lessons." Shinji sat down on the couch again. "You're a very good teacher, Ed-sensei."

Ed laughed to himself as he got plates out off out of one of the cabinets of the shelves. "Well, you're also a fast learner." Ed got some silverware out of his desk drawer ad handed the fork to Shiji. "You remember how to use this right?" Shinji nodded "That's good, I don't really have anything else you could use. It's amazing that some people here don't know how you use a fork. Guess Second Impact is to blame for that." Ed paused before continuing. "So anyway, lets dig in!" he handed Shinji a plate with a piece of cake on it.

The ate their cake quietly until Shinji brought something up. "Um, Ed-sensei, will you teach me that... thing you do, Al-something." Ed stopped chewing and set his plate down.

"So, you want to learn Alchemy?" Shinji nodded "Well, you may be able to understand it but...maybe it's best that you don't. I've seen what happens if you don't use it correctly." Ed's left hand went to his right shoulder. "It can have dangerous effects." Ed turned to face Shiji. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

Shinji looked away, as though it was going to be hard to say. "I-I want to help people, just like you do." Ed continued to stare at him before sighing.

"It's going to be tough, my methods for learning this won't be very kind but it's the only way I'll teach you. This isn't for the weak." Ed waited for his answer.

"I'll do it" He had a look in his eye that said he meant those words

"Good, you know, you remind me of myself." Ed frowned after saying that. _'Let's hope you make better choices than me.'_ Ed shook his head "You know, now that I think about it, it was about a hundred years ago ." he muttered darkly, closing his eyes as he remembered an old memory.

Shinji tilted his head. "What was a hundred years ago?" Ed snapped back into reality. He gave the boy a sad smile.

"When it all began." Ed changed the subject. "So, anyway, I'll start your training in a month, I need to get ready." He got up and rubbed his back as he did so. "Hope I'm not too old to train him the way I was..."

"What did you say?" Shinji asked, afraid of the answer. Ed merely shrugged.

"Just muttering to myself, nothing you need to worry about. Well, thank you for the cake." Ed picked up the plates and set then in a basket on his desk. "I have somewhere to go. If you want you could take a book to read and get to know how alchemy works, but trust me, alchemy is better taught than read." Ed put on a coat before heading out. He paused right before closing the door. "Make sure to lock up before you leave. See you later." The door clicked shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm?" grunted Shiji, waking from his slumber. He looked around the train before remembering where he was. "Huh, guess it's was just a memory of the past..." He yawned and stretched. "Well, at least I'll never have to go through that training again." Shinji shuddered at the thought on it.

It had been 4 years since his training. He looked similar to how he looked the, the only difference being his size.

An announcement was sounded. "We have now reached Tokyo-3. Please exit through the sliding door. Have a nice day" The recording finished the recording before the train stopped and the doors opened. Stepping out into the station, one question was present in Shinji's mind "Where is everyone?"

A single piece of paper blew by. "Okay, maybe I should just call that number." He got out the letter from his Father. The only thing on the paper that was hand written was the word 'Come.'. He looked around for a phone and, at finding one, dialed the number, only to get a recording saying that the phones weren't working.

"For the most technologically advanced city in the world, they sure do have mundane problems." As he was about to sit on the steps in front of the station, a fighter jet flew by, dangerously low. He looked at where it was heading and was shocked to see that it was a giant...monster, for a lack of better words. "Well, guess it's not that mundane, we never got attack by a giant monster in the country. I bet this is why there's been 3 Tokyo's." Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as the jet the had flown by earlier smashed into the ground in front of him.

"Huh, that didn't help them much." he said calmly, having never moved from his seat. He sat there only a few more seconds because a blue car skidded to a halt in front of him. He stood up a slung his bag over his shoulder. "Misato-san, right?" he said as a purple haired woman got out of the car.

"Yup." she opened her mouth to say more but saw that he was already opening the passenger door. "Huh, aren't you kinda calm considering whats going?" Shinji shook his head. Misato sighed before getting into the car and speeding off. They sat in silence until Misato couldn't stand it anymore. "Aren't you going to ask what that was?!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I know it has something to do with why my Father sent for me. Am I right?" Misato was silent. "So I am. Other than that though, I know nothing about it. Would care to explain it for me?" he said with a smile.

"We call it an Angel." she said simply. Shinji waited for more but nothing came.

"An Angel?" he looked back at the bulking form that was far into the distance. "Wow, the bible was pretty off on that one. I really doubt anyone would be visited by one of those and no one else not notice." He turned back to the road. "Something wrong, Misato-san?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to be so calm, even joking." She smiled at him. "I'm glad, it looks like we'll have more fun than I thought!" Shiji frowned at how she worded that sentence.

_'Sounds like it'll only be fun for you.' _he darkly thought. Before they could talk about anything else, something caught Misato's attention.

"Wait, they're can't be thinking of using that?!" She slammed on the brakes before grabbing a pair of binoculars.

"What are they using?" He strained his eyes to find what she had been talking about. Flying strait towards the 'Angel' was a fighter jet carrying something underneath itself. "Is it a bomb?" His question was answered seconds later.

"Get down!" yelled Misato as she pushed Shinji head towards the floorboard. There was a loud explosion that sent the car rolling. After the dust cleared, Shinji sat on the ground, coughing.

"What the hell was that?!" he finally got after his coughing fit. Misato was having the same problem.

"Those idiots! Using an N2 bomb this close to the city! They should have just left it to us." Misato looked around. "Um, where's my car?" Shinji looked around too.

"I didn't really pay attention to it after we flew out the window. Good thing you were to cheap to turn on the air conditioner." Misato glared at him. Shinji stood up and started kicking around the ground. Misato gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" Shinji didn't reply. After kicking a few more places, he stopped by a large rock sticking out of the sand. He clapped his hands together and touched the ground in front of the rock. There was a bright flash and then Misato's jaw dropped. Shinji was now standing in a large hole that had her car parked in it. "D-did you just do that?" she stuttered out.

Shinji smiled. "Of course." He clapped his hands together again and created a ramp. "Ready to go?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**Wow, this is a story I've had in my head for quite a while. I watched the entire Evangelion series then read the FMA manga up to the current chapters, all in the same day. This is what came out of it. I know it's not that good, but give it a chance, I'll get better in the next chapters. And hopefully I can do Misato better, I just couldn't get her attitude right...


End file.
